Willy the Penguin
Willy T. W. Penguin is an adelie penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is the youngest of the Frozen Siblings. He has one older sister and two older brothers. He is very good friends with Hat Pop, Ninjinian, and Kwiksilver. He currently attends Penguin Academy one time a week. Willy's Battle Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSVgw2rdkc4 Background William T. W. Penguin was born in Penguville, and lived with his family for two years before moving to Shiverpool, for about 3 years, and then returning to Penguville. He was different than the other penguins, as he was wildly imaginative, and dreamt of flying. After 47 attempts, he finally was able to fly... by launching himself out of a cannon. He was a friend to puffles, and become known as Puffle Man, the defender of puffles. His parents told him about Club Penguin, where you can be free to be yourself. When he grew up, he went to Club Penguin Island and after a few years, left to go to a place called North America. There, he was put in a zoo, and wore a silly outfit and and danced. Soon enough, he was replaced by a penguin named Bob, and he escaped. Willy then went back to Club Penguin, where he now lives in an igloo, north of the plaza. Current Life Willy's current life is a strange one. His friendships with Explorer, Ninjinian, Hat Pop, and Tails6000 are not very public, and his achievements are not very known. He is also not as famous as he should be. Appearance Willy's feathers are light blue, and he always wears his black hoodie and he likes wearing his green baseball cap. He has also been shown to wear a pair of underpants. Involvement Willy, even before he was born was chosen to help the Chosen One. ( See The Syrup Chronicles: The Fellowship of the Pancake) Thus meaning that he is destined to help Luce. He is a member of the band "The Frozens", but yet to have become known. He owns a few puffles and works at the coffee shop along with Explorer in CP. Willy weapons of choice is a rubber inflatable duck pool toy and the Banana Blaster. He has been shown to be VERY weird. He has the uncanny ability to draw very well. Since he lives on Club Penguin Island, he'' flies'' to Penguin Academy. He sometimes works in a secret laboratory along with Ninjinian, G, Fred 676, and Kwiksilver to examine mutant items deemed too dangerous for normal penguins to handle. Trivia * Willy is destined to become a helper to Luce, Otherwise known as the Chosen One. * Willy likes to think as Explorer as a close and personal friend, even though Explorer thinks as them as only SOMEWHAT friends. * He is a HUGE klutz. Everybody in Club Penguin knows this. * Willy breaks the Forth Wall a lot, but doesn't realize it. * His Siblings name's are as followed: Tyler, the eldest brother, Thomas, the second oldest brother, and Ashley, the third oldest. (Yes, we know those are all those are common names. Willy's parents are weird like that.) * He almost destroyed the USA. TWICE. * He was born on August 21, and just 5 minutes into it, too. * He is a close and personal friend to Kwiksilver, as they knew each other from when they were chicks. * He has also been considered to be a candidate for defeating Darktan, but when it was stated by Kwiksilver and Luce, it was taken seriously by most, others just laughed it off (such as; Link, Mabel, and Bugzy). Thus, making Willy a better candidate than The Kernel. * Even Willy himself is on the brink of forgetting his middle initials, for everybody else and even him perfer just T.W. Weird isn't it? * He is told constantly that Ninjinian is The Cookie Master. Willy is still suspicious about the whole thing. * Willy had a minor role in The Great Darktonian Pie War, and the rest of the For Great Justice Saga as a solider. (He used his personea, Soilder Willy, which has not been seen since.) * Willy keeps his beliefs very secretive, as there are very few penguins who know about it. * He also has a huge scar on his back from a incident when he was a chick. Quotes * What the bacon? * Periwinkle cheese curds! * I have no idea what you, him, or I''' am talking about. * My life is really weird. * I have baby powder in my underpants! * Sweet Waffle! * I barely have any quotes! * And they call ME the weird one. * I only trust three people. Me, myself, and I. Is that a problem? * I'm wearing a tuxedo! Oh wait, I'm a penguin! Look at that! * (Looks at Club Penguin Fanon Wiki homepage) Willy: Wait, Club Penguin isn't real?! OH NOS! I'm a work of FICTION! (Turns to audience) Crud. *I'm all out of quotes. Good Day! I said Good Day! * Why can't I ever have a normal day? Alter Egos Just like Explorer has modes, Willy has alter egos. Here are some of them. * '''Ice Guy-- It's his first alter-ego, can shoot ice from the his wings to freeze people. * Peanut Butter Man-- Became this when fighting against his X-Antibody, Jelly the PenguinX. Generally, has the power to control Peanut Butter. * Masked Hero of CP (or just Masked Hero)-- Became this when he fought off the Magma Puffle when he attacked Club Penguin. (He was wearing a mask, just so he'd look cool). * Police Man Willy-- When Willy dons a mustache, a police cap and suit, he stops all robbers from robbing the pizza parlor. (Or anywhere else for that matter). * Detective Willy-- Something Willy likes to be, but somehow, always messes up in the end. * Chef Willy-- Willy dons a white chef's hat, red apron, and black mustache. In this alter-ego, his favorite dish becomes Pizza Pie. He tends to throw the pizza at the customers when they complain they've been waiting too long. * Secret Agent Willy-- Becomes a Top Class Agent, and he's actually a really good agent in this alter-ego. * Crazy Banana Boat Man-- Willy becomes crazy, always shouting out nonsense; such as WHERE IS MY TOAST WITH MY BRIDGE IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER?! So really, he just goes insane. He also dons a banana suit. * Soldier Willy '''-- Hasn't been seen since the For Great Justice Saga. Willy puts on an army outfit and has loaded Banana Blasters and other non-fatal weaponary. * '''Avaitor Willy-- His most recent alter-ego. He dons an avaitor coat, goggles, hat, and scarf. He also has incredible flying skills. He perfers flying a Bi-Plane in this personea. Family and Puffles Family Members: * Mother: Connie H. Penguin * Father: William Q. Penguin * Eldest Brother: Tyler * Second Eldest Brother: Thomas * Eldest Sister: Ashley * Grandfather: Jack L. Penguin * Grandmother: Rosemary S. Pretzel Puffles: * Blue Puffle: Puffy * 1st Red Puffle: Mango * 2nd Red Puffle: Mango Xll * Green Puffle: Stan * Yellow Puffle: Banana * Black Puffle: Steven * White Puffle: Ice Jobs * Author: He has written a musical and a few stories. * Chef: He often makes pizzas and Mediterranean Cuisines. * Band Member: He is in the band The Frozens, and is the band's tuba/drums player. * Detective: Really needs no description. * PSA and EPF Agent: Again, doesn't need a description. * Time Agent: He is not very involved with this, as he is not needed a whole lot. * Student: He is also a student at Penguin Academy. He goes there once a week. See Also * The Syrup Chronicles: Waffles and French Toast * The Syrup Chronicles: The Fellowship of the Pancake * User:Screwball86 * The Frozens * Penguin Aviators: The Video Game * That's about it. Now go home. Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall